Le prix de la gloire
by uzumakialex
Summary: univers alternatif. Que se serait-il passé si les terriens savaient que s'était Gohan qui avait tué Cell
1. Chapter 1: amitié inattendue

Le prix de la gloire

Chapitre 1 : Amiti inattendue

7 ans se sont couls depuis le Cell Game. Depuis qu'il a vaincu Cell, Son Gohan ne peux pas sortir loin de chez lui, car le monde entier sait qu'il vaincue Cell. Heureusement pour lui personne ne sait ou il vie. Aujourdhui cependant, Gohan devait sortir. Il venait de sentir un ki malfique assez lev.

Mme si Gohan tait beaucoup plus puissant, il dcida quil valait mieux vit quil y ait des morts.  
Lorsquil tait a mis parcourt il sentit deux autres kis plus faible qui se battaient, un relativement faible et un autre plus puissant, mais qui tait beaucoup plus faible que leur adversaires. Il acclra lorsquil sentit un des ki faiblir violement.

Erasa regard avec horreur Videl se faire battre. Elle dtailla leur adversaire, il ressemblait Freeza mais il tait plus violet. Bien videment elles navaient jamais vu Freeza.  
Videl tait assise, plus en tait de se battre. Son adversaire concentra dans sa main une trange lumire, trange mais familire.  
Elle savait que ctait la fin, fermant les yeux elle attendit le choc.  
Il ne vint jamais.  
Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux lorsquelle entendit un fracas.  
Son adversaire tait a terre et devant elle un jeune homme trs familier, qui se diriger vers elle, et qui sadressa elle :

Tu va bien ?

Elle resta muette quelques seconde puis finit par rpondre :

A peu prt.

Je vais moccuper de lui, et aprs on te soignera. dit Gohan en se retournant.  
Il fit face son adversaire puis dclara :

Comme on se retrouve Cooler.

Pardon ? On se connait ? Rpondit cooler.  
Oui, mon pre ta battu deux fois.  
Tu es le fils de Goku ?  
Oui, mais il est mort, alors cest moi qui vais te tuer

A oui ? Que je me souvienne la dernire fois tu nas pas tenu deux secondes contre moi. Au fait comment tappelles-tu ?

Gohan regarda derrire lui, grimaa puis finit par rpondre :

Son Gohan.

Les deux filles derrire carquillrent les yeux.  
Puis Erasa qui avait aid Videl se relev dit:  
Son Gohan ? LE Son Gohan ? Celui qui a tu Cell !

Apparemment Finit par dire Videl au bout de quelques secondes toujours hbt.

Cooler lui, dcida den finir avec Gohan. Il commena un enchainement de coup de poing tous vits trs facilement. Quelques secondes plus tard Gohan se dit quil fallait en finir. Il devint super saiyan puis dsintgra facilement cooler avec un Kamehameha.

Le jeune saiyen se tourna vers les deux filles et dclara :

Ne parl de a personne. Il reprit sa forme initial et reprit Il faut vous soignez, appuyez vous sur moi on va capsule corp.  
Les deux jeunes filles obirent sans rflchir. Le voyage se fit sans un mot.

Quelques heures plus tard, Videl tait nouveau sur pied.

Bulma, qui entra dans la pice se tourna vers les jeunes filles et demanda :

Comment vous vous appelez ?

Erasa prit la parole et prsenta tous le monde :

Moi cest Erasa, et elle cest Videl.  
Eh bien, enchant, moi cest Bulma, et lui cest Gohan.

Le jeune homme rougit en pensant que maintenant quelquun savait se quil tait devenu.  
Il bredouilla quelque chose dinaudible qui inquita les trois autres personnes prsentes puis il finit par dire :

Enchant. Bon, Bulma tu leurs prtera un jet. Moi je rentre sinon maman va sinquit.

Tinquite pas Gohan.

Il sortit et senvola. Elle est belle Euh Videl. pensa til. Il jura  
Mais a quoi je pense moi. Bon je ferais mieux dacclr. Dit il a haute voix.

Une fois rentr, il partit dans la fort. Il dcida de continu son entrainement.  
Le reste de la journe se passa sans encombre.  
Vers 23H il dcida daller se coucher, se repassant en boucle le filme de la journe dans sa tte, plusieurs question lui traversa lesprit. Mais une linquit particulirement : Comment Cooler avait il put ressusciter ? Il dcida daller voir Bulma demain pour tenter davoir une rponse.

Alors comme a Cooler et revenu ?

Oui. Il ne fait pas le poids contre nous, mais il valait mieux que je ten parle on ne sait Il arrta de parler lorsque deux jeunes filles firent leurs apparition dans la salle :

Tien, Bonjour Gohan. Que fais-tu l ? Demanda Erasa.

Javais besoin de demander quelques chose Bulma. Et vous ? rpondit vite Gohan.  
Bulma nous a invit pour quelques jours et on a put accepter.

Videl ne parle pas, elle dvisag le jeune homme. Soudain Gohan eu un lger frisson ce qui inquita les personnes prsente, Bulma peru dans un murmure le nom de Vgta. Ce-dernier fit son entr dans la pice. Il dvisagea Gohan, mais celui-ci fut surpris de constater que le prince des saiyen avait lair content de le voir. Au bout de quelques secondes Vgta finit pas demander :

Salut Gohan, puisque tu es l on pourrait faire un petit combat tous les deux .  
Bien sur, mais pas tout de suite . Gohan tait surpris de la politesse du prince.

Vgta fut due de devoir attendre, mais il tait tout excit lide de ce battre contre un adversaire de taille.  
Erasa et Videl ne comprenaient pas se qui se pass sous leurs yeux, mais elles se rjouissaient lide de voir Gohan en action. En sept ans il avait du relativement progresser. Ce qui tait le cas.  
Dit Gohan, appela Erasa, tu peux nous expliquer se qui se passe ? .

Rien. Bon Bulma tu as une explication ? .

Non dsol Gohan, tout est possible tu sais. .

Oui je comprend. Bon je vais aller mentrainer un peu avec Vgta. .  
Bulma lui rpondit par un sourire et, aprs que Gohan ait rejoins Vgta, se tourna vers les deux filles pour prendre la parole.

Je ne vous propose pas daller les voir, vous narriveriez pas les suivre, et je ne pense pas que vous voudriez perdre plusieurs heures ne voir que du vide.

Comment ? demandrent simultanment les deux filles.

Ils bougent beaucoup trop vite.  
Je ne comprends rien mais si tu crois que a ne sert rien alors on ne regardera pas, on saura tout la fin de toute faon. Dit Erasa clturant la conversation mais quand mme dut.

Pendant ce temps, Vgta et Gohan se battent tous les deux en Super Saiyen. Ils staient mis daccord sur le fait de ne pas devenir Super Saiyen 2 pour ne pas dtruire la salle de gravit. Le combat tait plutt serr et aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir lavantage sur lautre.  
Cela faisait dj plus dune heure quils saffrontaient, et il fallait quils en finissent une fois pour toutes. Avec un accord silencieux ils lancrent tous deux leur attaque la plus puissante en mme temps et le choc fut rude.

Les trois filles, qui discutaient, sinterrompirent, lorsquelles sentirent un tremblement de terre.  
Mme Bulma panique, bien sur elle sache que se tremblement de terre tait dut au combat de Vgta et Gohan, mais elle ne sattendait a. Tout redevint normal et, quelques minutes plus tard elles entendirent des pas. Elles se prcipitrent et l Bulma carquilla les yeux. Elle voyait Vgta et Gohan se serrer la main.

Comment a sest pass. Dit Videl interrompant les deux guerriers.  
On cest arrt pour ne pas dtruire la salle Rpondit Vgta.  
Erasa elle, sinquit. Les trois filles regardaient les habits des guerriers, ils taient en lambeaux.

Malgr elles, les deux jeunes filles rougirent devant ces corps dont la musculature tait impressionnante.  
Dites donc vous deux, commena Bulma sur un ton de reproche, Vous auriez put faire attention vos habits  
Gohan baissa la tte, mais Vgta tonna encore plus Bulma en rpondant calmement quil suffirait den acheter dautres.

Vgta ? appela Bulma ce-soir l. Quest-ce qui sest pass entre toi et Gohan cette aprs-midi ?  
On sest entrain, et je me suis rendu conte que lui et moi avions plus de chose en commun que je me limagin cest tout.

Toi ? Toi tu reconnais avoir mal jug quelquun ? Tu te moque de moi l ?

Non, et tu pourras lui demand, on a prvu de sentrain tous les jours ensemble pour mieux progresser.

_Maintenant jen suis sur, il me cache quelque chose_ pensa Bulma.


	2. Chapter 2: changements de vies

Le prix de la gloire

Chapitre 2 : Changements de vies

Comme cela avait été prévu Gohan venait tous les jours voir avec Végéta.  
Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines qu'il venait et ils avaient tous les deux énormément progressé.  
Gohan était lui, devenu ami avec Erasa et Videl.  
Cependant Chichi et Bulma, elles, s'inquiétaient.

En effet Gohan avait, durant ces deux dernières semaines, changé. Il agissait comme un saïyen … en fait il était devenu un vrai saïyen.  
Végéta, c'était un peu sociabilisé.  
Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, car Bulma avait décidé de convoqué toute la bande.

Gohan et Végéta s'entrainaient lorsque toute la bande d'amis arriva.  
« Végéta, on devrait aller les rejoindre. »

« Très bien. On reprendra demain. »  
« Mais avec grand plaisir Végéta. »

Ils se sourirent et allèrent se joindre aux autres.  
« Vous vous décidez enfin à vous joindre à nous. » dit Bulma en les voyant.  
Toute la bande se tourna vers les deux nouveau arrivant et firent des yeux ronds.  
Végéta et Gohan avaient un sourire complice.  
« Qu... Non … ce n'est pas possible. » fit Krillin.  
Bulma, bien qu'avec mal, leurs expliqua qu'ils étaient maintenant amis, puis présenta à toute la bande les deux invités, qui n'étaient autre que Erasa et Videl.  
La soirée ce passé très bien, Végéta s'amusait, Bulma et Chichi divertissaient la bande, et Erasa parlée avec Videl un peu plus loin.

Gohan, quant à lui, observé Videl les yeux plissé et était perdu dans ces pensées.

_Ce n'est pas normal, elle a réussis à tenir un peu contre cooler et en plus, sont Ki est incroyablement élevé pour une terrienne. Elle a un grand potentiel…_

De sont coté, Videl, en pleine discussion, détourna la tête et vit que Gohan l'observé les yeux plissés.  
Elle le regarda interrogativement mais fut interrompu par Erasa.

« Eh bien qu'est-ce qui se passe Videl ? » Elle suivit le regard de Videl et sourit. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'écouté plus. « Je vois. ».

Végéta avait rejoint Gohan qui s'emblait très concentré et lui demanda se qui se passé.

« C'est cette fille, Videl. Elle a résisté un peu contre Cooler et elle a un Ki élevé pour une terrienne. » Lui répondit Gohan. Végéta, regarda attentivement la jeune fille et finit par admettre qu'effectivement elle était forte pour une terrienne.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Gohan avait pris sa décision et alla demander à Videl si elle était d'accord. Mais il devait faire face à un léger problème : Erasa. Mais il continua son chemin.

Quant elle le vit arriver, Videl coupa net la discussion avec Erasa.  
« Tu te joins à nous Gohan ? » Fit Videl légèrement perplexe.  
Gohan ne répondit pas à cette question mais commença la conversation :

« Erasa, tu peux nous laisser ? J'ai besoin de parler avec Videl. »  
« Oui si tu veux… »  
Après qu'elle soit partit, Videl, déçu d'avoir était interrompu, et que Gohan ai demandé à Erasa de les laisser demanda froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Gohan leva les mains en signe de paix tout en répondant à Videl.

« Du calme, j'avait juste une question à te poser et avec Erasa j'aurais eu du mal à parler. »  
Cela sembla calmer Videl qui eu un léger rire car, oui Erasa aurait surement coupé la conversation sans arrêt.  
« Vas-y. » Demanda Videl maintenant calme.  
« Je … euh … je voudrais savoir si ça te dirait que je t'entraine ? »  
Videl écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Gohan venait de lui proposer de l'entrainer ? C'était une offre que l'on ne pouvait refuser.  
« Je veux bien mais euh … pourquoi me le proposer ? »  
« Eh bien … tu es très doué et tu as un grand potentiel. »

Videl souris malgré elle, mais comment lui en vouloir ? L'homme le plus fort du monde et même surement de l'univers venait de lui proposer de l'entrainer, et en plus de lui dire qu'elle est très douée ?  
« Samedi ça te convient pour commencer ? »  
« Bien sur. » Répondit-elle en souriant  
Gohan sourit avant de finir la conversation.  
« Bon, je vais te laisser avec Erasa. »

Sans jeter un regard en arrière il rejoignit Erasa qui, un peu plus loin les observait avec intérêt. Puis elle vit Gohan se diriger vers elle :

« Tu peux retourner avec Videl si tu veux. »  
Erasa voulut parler mais Gohan se dirigait déjà vers Végéta. 

C'était jeudi, la bataille faisait rage entre Gohan et Végéta qui étaient devenus extrêmement fort.  
Et comme chaque fois, Bulma, Erasa et Videl parlaient.

Mais ce coup là, le séisme qui se fit sentir était d'une violence telle que les trois filles tombèrent à terre. Comme deux semaines plus tôt elles se précipitèrent sur les deux guerriers dès que leurs pas se firent entendre. Mais là le spectacle qui leur était offert était extrêmement rare : Végéta était KO dans les bras de Gohan qui le ramenait sur le fauteuil afin de lui donner un senzu qui le remis rapidement sur pieds.  
« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Bulma.

Gohan sourit et déclara qu'il avait battu Végéta. Bulma fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce bien Gohan ? Le petit garçon qui n'aimait pas se battre était devenu un véritable saïyen qui, quand il se battait vraiment n'hésitait plus a blesser ses adversaires et ce depuis qu'il était ami avec Végéta. Cependant en dehors des combats il était toujours aussi doux qu'un agneau. Végéta l'avait un peu formé à la vie et aux coutumes saïyennes, mais cela n'inquiétait pas Bulma, non, se qui l'inquiétait en revanche c'était Gohan, et elle avait la ferme intention d'en parler avec Chichi afin de trouver une solution.  
Cependant, elle attendait de savoir si Gohan s'occuperai bien de Videl pendant leurs entrainements.

Bulma était au courant par Gohan, mais Erasa elle, n'en savait rien.  
Videl décida donc de lui en parler après le diner.

« Erasa il faut que je te parle. » Appela Videl qui commençait à retourner dans la chambre que Bulma leurs avaient prêtées.  
Une fois rentré dans leurs chambres elles s'installèrent sur un lit, puis voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas Erasa décida de commencer la conversation. 

« Que voulais-tu me dire Videl ? ».  
Videl mis quelques secondes à répondre :

« C'est à propos de Gohan. »  
Erasa fronça les sourcils, Videl voulait parler d'un garçon ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais elle attendit la suite sans rien dire se qui surpris Videl qui continua tout de même.  
« Il m'a fait une proposition complètement folle… »

« Il ta demandé de sortir avec lui ? » taquina Erasa, coupant Videl par la même occasion.

Erasa attendit de se faire crier dessus, mais fut surprise de voir Videl rouge.  
« Non ! Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il m'entraine. » Fit Videl qui avait commencer fort et finit dans un murmure.

La pauvre Erasa, les yeux écarquillés, venait de passer à deux doigts de faire une attaque cardiaque devant la déclaration de Videl.  
« Et j'ai accepté bien sur mais … »  
« Mais quoi Videl ? As-tu conscience de qui est ton nouvel entraineur ? »  
« Oui c'est justement là le problème. »  
« Quel problème » Questionna Erasa en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ben l'homme le plus fort du monde veut m'entrainer… et rajoute en même temps qu'il me trouve très doué. Tu ne trouve pas que ca parait être un rêve ? »  
Erasa compris maintenant pourquoi Videl trouvait que c'était louche, mais pas pour les même raisons qu'elle.  
« A propos de Gohan, je voudrais savoir, tu ressens autre chose que de l'amitié envers lui ? »  
Erasa s'attendait à perdre ses tympans, mais une nouvelle fois, fut surprise de voir a quel point les joues de Videl était rouge.  
Elle sourit malicieusement et finit par reprendre :  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais … »  
« Mais pas du tout. Je ne suis abs … »

« Te fatigue pas… » Coupa Erasa.  
Videl se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Oui, elle se sentait attiré par Gohan, mais pas amoureuse. 

La nuit passa lentement pour la pauvre Videl qui, malgré elle, pensait à Gohan.  
Mais elle se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation.  
Si elle était chez Bulma, c'était parce que c'était les vacances et, lundi elle devrait reprendre l'école.  
Grâce au récit de Bulma et de ses amis, elle s'était rendu compte que Gohan avait changé ces derniers temps.  
C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint a l'esprit. Elle en parlera avec Bulma et Erasa demain pendant que les deux guerriers s'entraineraient.

Mais une certaine blonde avait d'autres projets pour elle. Et finalement elles finirent leur journée au cinéma. 

C'était samedi, et comme prévu, Gohan avait entrainé Videl.  
Aujourd'hui Gohan voulait juste voir le niveau de la jeune fille et l'avait juste évalué dans un petit combat amical. Elle avait hurlé sur Gohan dans le but de ne pas se faire blesser. Mais Gohan avait rie et dit qu'il n'attaquerait pas.

En rentrant à la corp Videl afficher un sourire idiot sur le visage.  
Les leçons c'était bien passé malgré qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à toucher Gohan, mais elle savait que c'était normal. De plus Gohan lui avait dit qu'elle était plus douée qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Bulma et Erasa, qui parlaient furent surprise de voir Videl se joindre à elles avec un grand sourire.  
« Raconte-nous » demanda Erasa impatiente.  
« Eh bien … il m'a juste demandé de l'attaquer. Bien sur je ne l'ai pas touché et c'est frustrant, mais il m'a dit que j'étais plus douée qu'il ne le pensait. »  
« Quel beau compliment il t'a fait là » déclara Bulma avec un sourire en coin.

La conversation continua sur Gohan, mais quand Bulma parla de son comportement étrange, Videl dit :  
« Il y a peut-être une solution … »  
Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle le regard interrogateur.  
« Chichi veux en faire un savant, et pour son comportement je pense qu'il faudrait le sociabiliser un peux. »  
Les deux autres femmes ne comprenait toujours pas ou elle voulait en venir, mais Videl continua en baissant la tête pour cacher le rouge de ses joues, en vain car Erasa fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant ça.  
« Je propose qu'on le fasse intégrer au lycée ca l'aiderai vous ne pensait pas ? »  
Erasa sourit malicieusement. Videl avait compris à quoi elle pensait mais ne dit rien.  
Par contre Bulma, elle, répondit :

« C'est une très bonne idée mais … on à un obstacle. Gohan est populaire dans le monde entier et il ne veut pas la gloire. Comment le faire aller dans un endroit public si dès qu'il fait un pas des centaines de personnes accourent ? »

Après plusieurs heures, elles avaient trouvé une solution, et Bulma avait, par téléphone, fait une demande à orange star, là ou allaient les deux jeunes filles. La demande fut acceptée.  
Mais les trois filles savaient se qui les attendaient maintenant, elles devraient convaincre Gohan.

« Il n'en est absolument pas question ! » s'exclama fortement Gohan quand il fut mis au courant après le diné.  
« Gohan, tu es déjà inscrit. » Devant la mine dépitée de Gohan, Bulma repris « En plus seul le directeur est au courant et il ne dira rien. De plus lors du Cell Game tu étais en Super Saïyen, donc si tu y va comme ça personne ne te reconnaitra. »  
Là Gohan sourit. Enfin il pourrait sortir, se promener… avoir une vie normal quoi.  
Et ce grâce à Videl. Là il rougit fortement. Il allait se retrouver dans la même classe que Videl.  
La rougeur de ces joues fit place à un doux sourire lorsqu'il répondit :

« Très bien ».  
Les trois amies sourirent et crièrent car, elles avaient réussis à battre Gohan. Enfin … à le faire sortir, mais il défendait son anonymat comme sa vie dans un combat d'où la difficulté de leurs tâche maintenant accomplit.

Le lendemain, juste avant l'entrainement, Gohan et Videl étaient assit face à face.  
Videl remarqua alors que Gohan semblait inquiet et se devait de le rassurer :  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour demain, on sera là pour te couvrir au cas où … » dit-elle avec un sourire qui déstressa Gohan qui murmura un merci à la jeune fille.  
Il devait maintenant apprendre à voler à Videl.  
« Bon commençons. Première chose que je vais t'apprendre… voler. »  
« Voler ? »  
« Oui et pour cela tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton Ki. »  
« Euh… »  
« L'énergie de ton corps si tu préfères. »

Les cours de vol se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Gohan avait allait de surprise en surprise, Videl était déjà capable de flotter.

Gohan, Videl et Erasa se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Quand Gohan demanda à poser le jet.  
Videl l'écouta et le regarda interrogativement.  
« Attendez moi là je reviens. »  
A la surprise des deux filles, Gohan se transforma en Super Saïyen.  
Il se dirigea vers une rue ou un bloc de brique tombait.  
Gohan arriva facilement à remettre le bloc.  
Mais voilà, il était transformé et, malheureusement pour lui, les passants l'avaient reconnus.  
Gohan vit les passants se diriger vers lui, et disparut rapidement au grand désespoir des passants.  
Il revint rapidement au jet, mais plus transformé.  
« Tu aurais pus faire attention, maintenant tu vas passer à la télévision. » Gronda Erasa.

Avant d'aller en classe, Gohan passa chez le directeur, qui fut surpris.  
Ayant lui aussi appris l'apparition du célèbre vainqueur du Cell Game, qui avait ce matin les cheveux blond et là les cheveux noir. Il se dit que cela était en rapport avec les mystérieux pouvoirs qui lui avait permis de tué Cell et donc, ne le questionna pas.  
Après avoir remplis quelques dossiers, discutés de certaines choses importantes et remis ces livres à Gohan, le directeur lui annonça qu'il était maintenant temps de rejoindre la classe. 

Erasa attendait patiemment la fin des cours qu'elle ne suivait absolument pas.  
Videl n'en menait pas large. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et commencèrent à parler lorsque le directeur annonça l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève. Tous, sauf deux personnes, furent très étonnés de cette annonce. C'est alors qu'ils virent un garçon d'environs 17 ans, plutôt grand, brun, l'air naïf entrer dans la classe.

Après avoir passé les formalités il alla s'installer à la place qu'Erasa lui avait indiqué ce matin, c'est-à-dire entre elle et Videl.  
Shapner observa la scène les sourcils froncés mais ne put s'empêché de murmurer :

« Je paris qu'il ne sait même pas se battre. »  
Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire en connaissant la suite. Quant à Gohan il sourit juste à Shapner qui ne retint pas la suite :

« En cours de sport on fait art-martiaux, on se battra pour voir ton niveau. »  
Cette fois plus aucun rire audible ne retentit. Mais les deux filles pensaient la même chose : Il va passer les 10 secondes les plus douloureuses de toute sa vie. 

L'heure de sport arriva très vite.  
Tous avait était surpris de la quantité impressionnante de nourriture que Gohan avait engloutit mais à par cela rien avait était à signaler.

Le prof de sport pris la parole :

« Y'a-t-il des volontaires pour un combat, ou faut-il que je choisisse ? »  
Shapner leva la main :  
« Monsieur, je veux me battre contre Gohan. »  
« Très bien allez-y. »

Videl chuchota quelques consignes à l'oreille de Gohan qui acquiesça.

Shapner qui se voyait déjà vainqueur, vit Gohan entrer sur la surface de combat. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils lorsque le signal de début de combat fut donné. Gohan n'était même pas en garde. Il sourit légèrement et s'élança sur son adversaire.

Gohan vit Shapner arriver sur lui, et lui donner une série de coup que Gohan n'eu aucun mal à éviter.  
Au bout de quelques secondes Gohan décida de faire ce que Videl lui avait demandé, et se prit un coup de poing.

Shapner sourit il avait vu une faille et en profita, un coup de poing qu'il regretta d'avoir donné.

Gohan de son côté affichait toujours un sourire en coin et regardait Shapner hurler de douleur.  
Il décida d'en finir et le fit sortir du ring avec une simple manchette.

Les autres élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, le prof non plus d'ailleurs. Seul Erasa et Videl n'était pas surprises par ce qu'elles venaient de voir. Elles l'avaient déjà vue se battre.

« Tu es très fort, je parie que Son Gohan aurait, lui-même du mal à te battre. » déclara Shapner lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste de la classe.  
Gohan remercia Bulma de l'avoir inscrit sans nom de famille.  
Le prof de sport en profita pour donner les devoirs du lendemain :  
« Bien, pour demain je veux que vous me fassiez une biographie du célèbre Son Gohan, ce sera noté et la plus complète aura la meilleur note bien évidement. »

Les trois amis rirent doucement. Si le prof savait se qu'il venait de demander. Personne n'aurait une meilleure note que Gohan à ce devoir, à moins que …  
Une idée venait de naître dans la tête de Videl. 

_Si on lui demande, Gohan acceptera de nous aider. _Pensa Videl un sourire au lévres.


	3. Chapter 3: le plan

Le prix de la gloire

Chapitre 3 : Le plan

Le lendemain, à la pause déjeuner Gohan était soucieux. Pourquoi Shapner le regardé t'il avec autant d'admiration dans les yeux.

Shapner qui, était assit à la même table finit par demandé en chuchotant :  
« Alors le vainqueur de Cell tien la forme. »  
« Shapner, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu vois bien que se ne sont pas les même… » Dit Videl, coupé par Shapner.  
« Oh je t'en pris Videl. Vos rire et sourire complice m'intriguait, ainsi que la force de Gohan. Hier, après les cours, je vous ai suivit et j'ai entendu. »  
Là se fut Gohan qui répondit voulant en finir :

« Oui ça va. Mais ne dit rien à personne si tu ne veux pas retrouvé Cell en enfer. »  
« Gohan ! » Gronda Videl qui voyait arrivé la gaffe mais surtout, un combat dans lequel Gohan tuerai Shapner.  
Shapner et Erasa en avait des frissons.  
Erasa qui se disait que si ça continué toute l'école saurait bientôt qui il est. Et Shapner qui savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de se défendre contre Gohan.

C'était jeudi soir, Mr Satan se demandé toujours ou sa fille avait bien put passer ces vacances. Mais il était surtout inquiet de son comportement depuis. Il profita donc du diné pour questionner sa fille sur la question.  
« Videl je voudrais savoir un truque. »  
« Oui papa ? »  
« Où as-tu passé tes vacances.»  
« A Capsule Corp. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Videl en fronçant les sourcils.  
« A … A la … A la corp. Que faisait tu là bas ? »  
« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de passer mes vacances avec des amis ? » Demanda Videl en riant.  
« Ca c'est bien passé ? » Dit Satan suspicieusement.  
« Oh que oui. » Dit Videl qui commençait ces rêveries. Ce qui inquiéta Satan qui comprit de suite.  
« Videl ! Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de fréquenter des garçons moins fort que moi. »  
« T'inquiète pas papa. C'est juste mon nouvel entraineur. »  
« Ton nouvel entraineur ? Si tu… »  
Mr Satan s'arrêta net. La sonnerie du manoir retentie et Videl c'était précipité pour aller ouvrir.  
Il avait une idée de qui était là. Et il avait bien l'intention de lui dire sa façon de penser, et donc se dirigea vers la porte.

Gohan était venu chercher Videl car la jeune fille avait envie de faire une petite sortie avec lui.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Satan, il se dit que se n'était pas encore gagné. 

Videl leva le regard vers Gohan. Et vit Gohan regarder en face de lui d'un air amusé. Lorsqu'elle suivit sont regard elle se figea. Son père l'avait vue alors qu'elle avait, sans s'en apercevoir enlacée Gohan.  
« Toi. Ma fille n'est pas autorisé à voir des garçons moins fort que moi alors par d'ici. »  
« On en reparlera une autre fois. Là on est un peu pressé. A une prochaine fois Mr Satan. »

Il était rouge. Rouge de colère. Sa fille avait enlacé un garçon. Un garçon qui l'avait presque ignoré.  
En plus un garçon qui ne payé pas de mine. Il ne pouvait pas laissé passer ça.

Il était quasiment 1H du matin lorsque Gohan commença à s'endormir. Il se reprit. Videl était endormit à côté de lui, et il devait la ramener chez elle. Se qu'il fit un peu plus tard.  
Seulement sur le chemin Videl se réveilla. Après s'être bien réveiller elle leva la tête vers Gohan qui regarder devant lui. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'il l'amenée quelque part.  
« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »  
« Je te ramène chez toi. Il est presque 2H et demain on a cours. »  
La jeune fille sourit devant l'initiative de Gohan. Elle rougit violement lorsqu'elle se rendit conte de sa position mais se détendit.

Le lendemain en cours Erasa fronça les sourcils devant la scène. Gohan, élève sérieux et doué, et Videl à moitié endormie.  
Elle se tourna vers son amie et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu sais toi ? »  
« J'ai ma petite idée. »  
« Dit moi tous. »  
« Oh et bien hier on est sortie, et on est rentré très tard. Je me suis couché c'était plus de 2H. Alors lui n'a pas dut dormir longtemps. »  
« Je comprends. »  
Elle avait compris, mais difficilement car Videl semblait tellement endormie qu'elle avait du mal à articulé.

Le soir venu se fut Erasa qui rejoignit Videl. Elles parlèrent quelques minutes, puis Erasa dériva sur la conversation qui l'intéressée :  
« Vous êtes devenue proche avec Gohan. »

Videl sourit. Et Erasa reprit :

« Ne me dit plus que tu ne ressent rien pour lui maintenant. »  
Videl soupira puis répondit :

« C'est vrais, j'aime Gohan. »  
Là Erasa faillit s'étouffé. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Videl de réagir comme ça. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas et continua :

« Je ne lui dirai rien. Promis. »  
Videl lui sourit. Erasa, constatant que Videl s'endormait, partit et laissa son amie dormir.

Satan ruminait. Videl lui avait dit qu'elle passé le Week-end chez son … entraineur.  
Malgré qu'il le lui ai interdit, elle l'avait ignoré. Satan allait exploser de rage. Personne n'avait le droit de l'ignorer, et là sa fille et un garçon, qui ne paye pas de mine, l'avait laissé en plan.  
Il savait donc se qu'il avait à faire. Empêcher sa fille de voir ce … garçon. Il mit des heures à trouver un plan pour arriver à ces fins, mais il était imparable.

Gohan regardait Videl qui voler de mieux en mieux. Cependant il n'était absolument pas concentré.  
Il savait que Satan ferait tous son possible pour l'empêcher de voir Videl.

Videl s'arrêta, regarda Gohan et fronça les yeux.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.  
Elle descendit et regarda Gohan qui semblait perdu dans ces pensées.  
« Gohan, tu vas bien ? »  
« Oui ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mais t'inquiète pas. » Répondit-il avec un beau sourire.  
Il vit Videl le regarder suspicieusement : Elle ne le croyait pas.

« Gohan dit moi se qui ne va pas, tu n'es pas concentré, et tu semble réfléchir. »  
Gohan soupira et décida de lui dire :  
« Je pensais à ton père. Je suis sur qu'il va tous faire pour que l'on ne se voie plus. »  
Videl souris, elle savait que c'était vrais, et elle décida de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Il ne peut rien contre toi. »  
« Tu as raison. Bon reprenons, maintenant que tu sais voler, je vais t'apprendre à détecter les Kis et à les identifiés. »  
La Videl cligna des yeux. Elle se demandé pourquoi Gohan lui demandé d'apprendre cette technique, qui ne lui serai pas très utile. Mais Gohan n'était pas de cet avis :  
« Dans notre monde il y'a les bandits de quartier qui ne font que cambriolé des banque ou prendre des otages. Mais il y'a aussi des adversaires de la trempe de Cell ou Freeza. »  
« Qui est Freeza ? » Demanda Videl en clignant des yeux.  
« Un adversaire très puissant que l'on a affronté avant Cell. D'ailleurs tu te souviens le jour ou l'on c'est rencontré ? Tu étais entrain de te battre contre Cooler. Il est le frère de Freeza. »  
« Oh… »

« Si je veux que tu apprennes cette technique c'est pour que tu ne te batte pas contre des adversaires trop fort pour toi et que tu te retrouve dans l'autre monde. »  
« Je vois … »

Videl avait mangé chez Gohan. Chichi n'avait, étonnement, pas considérée Videl comme la petite amie de Gohan.  
C'était dimanche. Videl ne métrisée pas encore la technique pour détecté les Kis.  
Il était 22h43 lorsque Mr Satan entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur les rires de sa fille. Puis il se dirigea doucement vers l'entré de sa, petite mais confortable, maison. Il vit comme il s'y attendait « le garçon », mais il se figea. Sa fille enlacé ce garçon, qui avait l'air gêné de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Toussotant, il fit savoir sa présence, faisait sursauter les deux jeunes personnes. Il était temps pour lui de mettre son plan en action. Mais d'abord il voulait connaitre le nom du garçon qui l'ignoré.  
« Comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme ? »  
La question de Mr Satan étonna Gohan qui répondit tous de même.  
« Gohan. »  
Satan avait accomplit la première partie de son plan, et donc sourit légèrement.  
« Tu veux boire un verre ? » Demanda Satan le sourire aux lèvres.  
Là Gohan ne comprenait plus rien. Mais fronça les sourcils devant le sourire machiavélique de Satan.  
« Non, sans façon, je vais plutôt rentré. J'habite assez loin vous savez. »  
« Et alors ? Vous pouvez bien rester 5 minutes ? »  
« Bon… d'accord » Répondit Gohan méfiant.

_5 minutes, oui c'est ça. Tu va rester plus de 5 minutes. Mais déjà, je devrais coucher Videl. _  
« Videl va te couché maintenant il est tard et tu as école demain. »  
« Bien papa. » Dit Videl manifestement déçu.  
Elle alla donc se coucher, après bien sur avoir fait une bise a Gohan et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, devant le regard furieux de Satan qui avait du mal à se contenir. Mais il se reprit en se disant que, bientôt, s'en serai finit de lui.

Videl était couché, mais elle réfléchissait.  
Elle avait embrassé Gohan. Sur la joue d'accord. Mais embrassé quant même. Et ce devant son père.  
Elle savait que son père voulait parler à Gohan, de sorte à se qu'elle ne le revoie plus. Donc elle écouta secrètement de sa chambre. Elle entendait tous.

Satan, lui, décida qu'il était temps de commencé leurs petite discutions.  
« Quelles sont vos véritable intentions vis-à-vis de ma fille, jeune homme ? »  
Gohan sourie, il savait que Satan ne voulait pas juste l'invité à boire un verre amicalement.  
« Je ne vois absolument pas se que vous voulez dire. » Mentit-il.  
« Je sais que vous ne considéré pas Videl comme une simple élève. »  
« Non effectivement. Elle n'est pas une simple élève … c'est une élève plus douée que je ne l'espéré.  
Videl sourit et rougit devant les paroles sincère de Gohan.  
« Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire. » Dit Satan déconcerté par la naïveté de Gohan.  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Ecouté moi bien jeune homme. SI je vous voie à nouveau tourné autour de ma fille, je vous tuerai. »  
« C'est ça essayé donc. Si j'ai envie de voir votre fille je la voie, et ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherai. »  
Satan recula d'un pas, les yeux de Gohan avait, une fraction de seconde, tourné au vert.  
Gohan se dirigea vers la porte et partit.  
Videl, de son côté était stupéfaite pas la réaction de Gohan. Après quelques seconde, elle repartit se coucher.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuné, Videl décida de parlé à Gohan, de se quelle avait entendu, mais surtout de la réaction de Gohan ce matin. Il était relativement froid quand on lui parlait.  
« Gohan il faut qu'on parle. » Appela t-elle.  
« Oui Videl ? » Répondit il avec un calme absolue qui surprit son interlocutrice.  
« Pourquoi tu es si froid ce matin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Je n'ai pas dormie cette nuit c'est tous. »  
« Serais-ce à cause de la conversation avec mon père hier soir ? »  
« Comment sais tu que l'on a parlé ? »  
« De ma chambre j'ai entendu toute votre conversation. J'ai tout entendu : Que tu as dit que j'étais plus doué que tu ne l'espéré, que mon père ta demandé de ne plus me voir et que tu as refusé. »  
« Oh… Oui c'est à cause de ton père. J'ai peur que si l'on continue à se voir il finira par me défié en combat et je n'ai pas trop envie d'humilié ton père. »  
Videl sourit devant la gentillesse de Gohan.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tous finira par rentré dans l'ordre.  
« Tu a raison. » Dit Gohan pas tout à fait convaincu.  
« Mais Gohan, évite d'être froid. »  
« je vais essayer. » 


End file.
